Sen o Legendzie cz.10
Port CreepyTown. Mer de Sang zaczął odpływać. W porcie stali Rico i Rets, którzy patrzyli, jak statek coraz bardziej zaczął oddalać się od brzegu. - Buu, ja też chcę płynąć! - lamentowała dziewczyna. - Mi to tam nie robi - odrzekł Rico. - Przynajmniej będzie ciszej i spokojniej. - Ja tam lubię chaos, przynajmniej coś się dzieje. Dlatego chcę płynąć z nimi! - Faktycznie szkoda, że z nimi nie płyniesz. Byłoby jeszcze ciszej. A gdyby statek zatonął z tymi przygłupami, to jeszcze lepiej. - Sam jesteś przygłup! - krzyknęła Rets do niego. - Nie mów tak! - Jesteś taka sama jak tamci. Tępa, lubująca się w imprezach i chaosie. Takie bezmózgie g*wna powinno się tępić już przy samym porodzie. Rets nie wytrzymała. Wzięła pobliski kamień i przywaliła chłopakowi w głowę. Pociekła mu po czole krew. - Przeproś! - krzyknęła dziewczyna. - Za co? - złapał się za głowę. - Za to, że powiedziałem prawdę? Że Strange do dz**ka, Przemek to bezmózg, a wszystkie laski stąd, włącznie z tobą, to ladacznice?! Po tym doszło do gonitwy pomiędzy uciekającym Rico a żądną mordu Rets z kamieniem. *** - To tu - powiedział chłop. Stanęli przed wąskim przejściem do polany. Po obu stronach ścieżkę otaczały górskie ściany. Przy owej ścieżce nie było widać końca. - Tu ma dróżka się kóńczy. Jo ni mogę tam wchodzić, bom ja zwykły człowiek. - odrzekł Czeczen do dziewczyny. - Co? - odpowiedziała zdziwiona Baldanderka. - Jak to "koniec"? Ja się tam trochę boję wejść do tej szczeliny! - Lęk przed cisnymi mijscami? - Nuuu...obawiam się tego, co może być na końcu. - Jo ni mogu wchodzić, tu ni miejscu święte dla człeka. A jeśli dostałoś znoki od chłepka, żem to tu, to ty musisz somo wejść. - Ech... Jeśli tak sprawy się mają... To wchodzę. Dziewczyna wezbrała w sobie odwagę, podziękowała Igorowi za pomoc i weszła do szczeliny. Przez słabe docieranie światła zaczęła ona znikać w odmętach mroku szczeliny. W końcu weszła tak głęboko, aż chłop stracił ją z oczu. Dziewczyna tak szła i szła nie widząc końca. Niewielka ilość światła docierała z góry, u krańców skalistych ścian. To i tak niewiele jej pomagało. Półmrok, poprzednie przygody i monotonny chód powodował u niej znużenie. Miała w końcu dosyć. Oparła się o jedną z ścian. Szerokość drogi pozwalała jej spokojnie wyprostować nogi tak, że lekko dotykała przeciwległej ściany. Przez to wszystko czuła się obolała. Siedząc w chłodnej szczelinie czuła lekką ulgę. Zaczęła przymrużać ona oczy. Wiedziała, że musi iść dalej, lecz sen coraz bardziej się zmagał, a że uwielbia spać, to czy nie mogła pozwolić sobie na małą drzemkę? Coraz bardziej czuła, że odrywa się od tego świata. Jej mózg sygnalizował "przejście" z jawy do snu. Akurat w tym momencie zaczęło rozbłyskać światło na krańcu drogi, w którą stronę dziewczyna zmierzała. Światło stawało się coraz większe, wydawało się być coraz bliżej. W końcu rozbłysło ono tuż przed ciałem dziewczyny. W tym momencie ona zasnęła. Światło zmaterializowało się w świetlistą postać, które wzięło LoboTaker w ramiona, po czym zaniosło ją w dalszy zakątek drogi. * * * - Pobudka ''- odezwał się głos. Dziewczynie wydawał się być znajomy. - ''Nie można tak tyle spać. Nie możesz przespać całego życia. '' Głos wydawał się miękki, jedwabisty, przyjemny dla uszu, acz bardzo męski, niski, basowy. LoboTaker powoli otwierała oczy. Siedziała podparta do jednej ze ścian gór. Była na polanie ze snu. Tej samej. Delikatny powiew wiatru wiosennego pieścił jej policzki, zielona trawa pachniała świeżością. Była miękka w dotyku. Białe kłębki chmur leniwie płynęły po przejrzystym, niebieskim niebie. Góry otaczały polanę ze wszystkich stron. Było słonecznie, pięknie, bajecznie. Niczym z opisów o Raju. Tak, to musiał być raj, nieważne dla kogo. Albo ważne. Zbytnio nie zastanawiała się nad tym. Dla niej był to raj, aż nazbyt piękny, żeby był prawdziwy. Dziewczyna przetarła oczy i ku jej zdziwieniu zauważyła, że jej skóra thumb|348pxma...ludzki kolor. Szukała swego haka, by spojrzeć na własne odbicie. - ''Masz piękne, błękitne oczy, jeśli to chcesz wiedzieć - znów odezwał się głos. - I urocze piegi. Dziewczyna aż się zarumieniła. Kto to mówił? Jak się tu dostała, skoro przysnęła w połowie drogi? I czemu wygląda jak człowiek? Wciąż zbytnio nie przypatrywała się otoczeniu, lecz instynktownie spojrzała się w bok. Ujrzała klęczącego przy niej mężczyznę w czarnym stroju, o bujnej, białej czuprynie i przenikliwych, niebieskich oczach. - Witaj w mym domu, Adrianno. ''- odezwał się mężczyzna. *** - Mamy problem. - odezwał się Przemek, analizując mapę. - I to bardzo duży problem. - A mianowicie? - powiedziała Strange, sterując statkiem. - Kaukaz nie leży nad morzem. - Hę? - Znaczy się leży, ale Morze Kaspijskie jest tylko z nazwy, w sumie jest...zamknięte. - No nie gadaj - dziewczyna załamała ręce. - To jak my się tam dostaniemy?! Przecież nie zostawię swego statku na pastwę tych cudzoziemców! To znaczy zostawiłabym, ale nie mam tyle broni dla mojej załogi. - Jakoś się załatwi. Jest kolejna sprawa. - Jaka? - Najbliżej do krajów przy Kaspijskim można dostać się przez Morze Czarne...a to też jest morze zamknięte... - No chyba żartujesz! - Nie żartuję, mówię prawdę - w tym momencie podał piratce mapę. Dziewczyna znacząco się załamała. - A jak wygląda z drugiej strony? - powiedziała, łapiąc się za głowę. - Jeszcze gorzej - odparł chłopak. - Masz najbliżej Zatokę Perską bez przejścia oraz Morze Aralskie, które jest...też zamknięte. - To może jednak jest jakieś wyjście, hę? - Hmm, można przedostać się do Morza Egejskiego, przepłynąć cieśninę Dardanelską, dopłynąć do Morza Marmara, tam przepłynąć przez cieśninę Bosfor i tak przedostać się do Morza Czarnego. - No to tak zróbmy! - Zrobilibyśmy, ale pojawia się kolejny problem - Przemek widzi, że dziewczyna ponownie się załamuje. - Twój statek jest za duży. On się po prostu nie przeciśnie. - Jak się nie przeciśnie? Mój statek się wszędzie zmieści! - Wiesz mi, nie wszędzie... - Nie wierzysz w Mer de Sang?! - krzyknęła podenerwowana Strange. - Wierzę, ale...no...po prostu jest on za duży, by przecisnąć się przez te cieśniny. Wiedział, że ciężko będzie dziewczynę przekonać do tej racji, dlatego zaczął obmyślać plan, jak "przenieść" statek od razu na Morze Czarne pomijając cienkie cieśniny. W końcu chłopak wpadł na plan, lecz sam po części przez niego wzdrygnął. - Strange, możemy pójść do twojej kajuty magazynowej? - spytał się niepewnie Przemek. - I przy okazji możesz tam też przyprowadzić Serka? ... W magazynie po bimbrze znajdowali się teraz Przemek, Strange i Serek. Piratka i smok nie mieli pojęcia, czemu ich wybrał, czemu wziął tak przestronne miejsce oraz jaki ma z tego powodu plan. - No dobra - westchnął chłopak. - Pytanie się ostatni raz i oczekuję stanowczej odpowiedzi - w tym momencie spojrzał się poważnym wzrokiem na piratkę. - Czy ty, Strange, jesteś w 100% pewna, że chcesz pomimo wszystko przedostać na Morze Czarne, a dalej - na Kaukaz? - Co to za pytanie? - obruszyła się dziewczyna. - Pewnie, że chcę! - Ok. - ponownie westchnął niebieskowłosy, po czym z kieszeni wyciągnął kredę. Na samym środku podłogi narysował duży okrąg, a w nie wpisał trójkąt. Gdy to uczynił, narysował kolejny okrąg wpisany w trójkąt. Po tym poprosił każdego z obecnych, by stanął na krawędzi największego okręgu tak, by być na równi z jednym z kątów trójkąta. Przemek na końcu poprosił (niechętnie) o to, by każde z nich zrobiło trójkąt z rąk i skierowało w stronę mniejszego koła. Chłopak zaczął wymawiać pewne formułki pod nosem, przez co Serek zaczął nabierać podejrzeń. Jego przemyślenia przerwało nagłe buchnięcie niebieskiego ognia ze środka okręgu i materializowanie się postaci z niej samej. Ku twarzom trójki pojawiła się znana im dobrze postać. - Przemek, wiesz, że jak Lobo się dowie o tym, to zginiesz, co nie? - skrzywił się znacząco smok. - I tak już jestem martwy - odparł niebieskowłosy. - Cześć, Bill. - Witaj, Przemyśle - odpowiedział akcentem szlachty młodzieniec, unosząc się na niebieskich płomykach pośrodku okręgu. - Jaka to rzecz cię zmusiła, że mnie wzywasz? - Chęć pomocy w "przeniesieniu" tego kolosa nad cieśninami. - odparł z grymasem Przemek. - Ho! Jednak wielkość nie zawsze służy, co? - zadrwił blondyn. - Jak widać... - Ej, ja tam sądzę, że mój statek się przeciśnie mimo wszystko- - Tak jak tankowiec Prelude, który chce się przecisnąć przez most Łazienkowski. - przerwał dziewczynie pseudo-bóg. - Dobra, dobra, kończmy te ceregiele - przerwał rozmowę Przemek. - To pomożesz nam czy nie? - Pomogę, owszem, ale znasz cenę tego, czyż nie? - pseudo-bóg uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. - Znam - zmarszczył czoło chłopak. - i chyba nie mam wyboru... - Chwila, czekaj, Przemek! - odezwał się tym razem Serek. - Nie musisz poświęcać swojej duszy dla tak błahej sprawy. - Może i błaha, ale dla kogoś bardzo istotna - w tym momencie chłopak skierował wzrok w stronę Strange, która wyraźnie posmutniała. - Dlatego taka decyzja. - To co? - Bill wyciągnął rękę, która zapłonęła na niebiesko. - Deal? - Ech...niech już będzie. Deal! - po tym ścisnął mocno dłoń pseudo-boga. - Niech się stanie olśnienie, haha! - okrzyknął radośnie blondyn. Oko jego (odsłonięte) zalśniło w całości na biało, a wszyscy na pokładzie poczuli, jak gigantyczna łajba Strange zaczyna się unosić. Wokół niej pojawiły się niebieskie płomyki, które podnosiły statek. Wielu z tych, co nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje, od razu wyjrzeli za burtę statku. - Kurde, co się dzieje?! - wrzasnęła Salai. - Najwidoczniej się unosimy - odrzekła Vellox. - Poprzez płomyki? - spytała się Ins, wskazując na dziwną anomalię krążącą wokół dolnej części statku. - Co to za czary? - zdziwił się Dizz. - Nie wiem jakie, ale podejrzewam złą energię... - odrzekł Ender. - ''A więc chcesz zabawić się z magią? '' - zaczął śpiewać Bill, unosząc ręce, dalej mając oświetlone oko. - ''Chłopcze, powinieneś wiedzieć na co się decydujesz. Kochany, czy masz odwagę, by to zrobić? Ponieważ ja nadchodzę jak mroczny koń! Blondyn zrobił lekki ruch nadgarstkami, doprowadzając latający statek w ruch na wprost do Morza Czarnego. *** Z oddali mentorzy LoboTaker patrzyli na całe widowisko z niemałym szokiem. - Gnojek wyciągnął większy kaliber - wykrztusił po chwili zdziwienia Lobo. - Skurczysyn zapłaci za to - syknął Undertaker. - To jak? Rozpie***amy łajbę? - uśmiechnął się kosmita, długo już czekający na porządną walkę. - Nie. - Jak to nie?! - Jeśli oczekujesz początku Apokalipsy, to nie licz na nią. - Czemu?! - Czarnian załamał ręce. - Nie tu i nie teraz - odparł stanowczo Deadman. - Z resztą tu walka byłaby w sumie na równi, gdyż oboje z tym gostkiem używamy nieczystych zagrań. Do tej walki będzie potrzebny raczej ktoś z dobrymi intencjami. - Czyli? Chyba nie mówisz o tych pierzastych k*tasach? - Właśnie o nich mówię. - Po**bało?! Sam bym mu skosił d*pę, nie potrzebuję jeszcze ich pomocy! - Nie przeczę, że by ci się to udało. Sam bym chciał, ale gruzy by poleciały na kraje pod nami. - I co z tego? - Nie czytałeś Biblii? - A co to jest "Biblia"? - Taker strzelił sobie facepalm'a. - No dobra, może inaczej - jak zaczniemy bić się na górze, to ludzie na dole będą panikować, że koniec świata się zbliża, kapujesz?! - Mniej więcej. - Dlatego potrzebujemy tych "z góry", by do tego nie doszło. Oni przynajmniej walczyć będą z pewnego rodzaju "barierą", by odłamki statku i inne g*wna nie leciały na ziemię. - I będzie rozpie**ol? - znów kosmita wyszczerzył kły. - Będzie, będzie. - Juhuu! Już się palę do walki! - Lobo nie wytrzymał i w mig ruszył w stronę statku. Shinigami zbytnio nie wiedział, jak go powstrzymać, więc zdołał wymyśleć daną obelgę, by zwrócić przynajmniej jego uwagę: - Ty piep**ony r*chaczu, stój! O dziwo, pomogło. Szybko Czarnian zawrócił swój motor i wrócić do Grabarza z grymasem gniewu. - Coś ty powiedział?! - warknął kosmita. - Prosisz się o lanie jako pierwszy?!! -Ekhem, panowie - odezwał się niski głos za nimi. - Czy byłem wzywany? Obaj odwrócili się prawie równocześnie - przed nimi stał "na" chmurze wysoki, postawny mężczyzna w lśniącej zbroi, długimi, rudymi, falistymi włosami i ogromnymi białymi skrzydłami. - Szybko ci to poszło - odezwał się Taker. - Już myślałem, że będę musiał taszczyć swój tyłek do Nieba... - Nikt by się nie cieszył na twój widok, wiesz mi - odezwał się anioł. - Kurde, możesz już ich atakować, bo mnie już ręce świerzbią! - krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Lobo. - Ech, Czarnianie, ty jak zwykle nie możesz poczekać, co? - uśmiechnął się ironicznie archanioł. - Pamiętajcie, że robię to dla ochrony Świętego Miejsca i mego ucznia, nie dla was. Pamiętajcie o tym. Po tych słowach Archanioł głośno gwizdnął, a zza chmur wyszedł ogromny zastęp aniołów z łukami i złotymi strzałami. ----------- Objaśnienia: - Opinia o postaciach wg Rico to nie przenośnia mojej opinii, a faktyczna ocena samego Rico (sugerowałam się jego komentarzami). - Opisy geograficzne są zgodne, gdyż były sprawdzane biegle przez internet. - Mała ciekawostka - dawniej Dardanele nazywał się Hellespont, co z greckiego znaczy "morze Helly". - Układ rąk na kształt trójkąta to jest wielce znany symbol Iluminatów. - Okrąg rytualny ma także związek z tą organizacją - zewnętrzny okrąg symbolizuje słońce, trójkąt - wiadomo, wewnętrzny zaś oko lub źródło światła wychodzące z trójkąta (nawiązanie do "świecącego" oka Billa) - Prelude - największy tankowiec na świecie; spokojnie zmieściłby wzdłuż 2 Pałace Kultury i Nauki w Warszawie; innego pomysłu na porównanie nie miałam jak przyrównać go do mostu Łazienkowskiego - Tekst śpiewany przez Billa pochodzi z tłumaczenia refrenu piosenki "Dark Horse" Katy Perry. - Tak, wiem, zlamiłam proporcje i cieniowanie postaci - wybaczcie ;__; Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Sen o Legendzie Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures